1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a local wireless signal transmitting/receiving technique using digital radio frequency (RF) processing, and more particularly, to a local wireless signal transmitting/receiving apparatus and method using digital RF processing technology, applied to a transmitting/receiving system for local wireless communication to convert a local wireless signal to be transmitted into an RF signal through digital RF processing, transmit the RF signal, detect an intermediate frequency (IF) signal from an external RF signal, convert the detected IF signal into a digital signal, and then convert the digital signal into a processable local wireless signal.
2. Background of the Related Art
Wireless communications capable of replacing wired communications have been developed and local wireless communication such as Bluetooth, Zigbee, ultra wide band (UWB), and infrared data association (IrDA) among the wireless communications is actively developed.
The local wireless communication has low power consumption and makes it possible to implement inexpensive products, distinguished from general wireless communication, and thus the local wireless communication comes into the spotlight as the best solution to various low-speed local communication such as intelligent home network, building and industrial equipment automation, distribution, environment monitoring, human interface, telematics and military administration and ubiquitous networking environments.
Accordingly, devices connected to a local wireless communication system transmit/receive local wireless signals using RF signals, in general. Thus, the devices require transmitting/receiving devices for local wireless signals and AD/DA converters for converting RF signals corresponding to analog signals into digital signals.
However, when AD/DA converters are mounted in an RF signal transmitting/receiving apparatus, the power consumption and volume of the RF signal transmitting/receiving apparatus increase.
Since most small-size devices including cellular phones have been developed to achieve miniaturization and low power consumption design in recent years, a technique of minimizing the number of components of a transmitting/receiving device included in the small-size devices to decrease the volume and power consumption of the transmitting/receiving device is required.